Emotionless
by Pebkac
Summary: Song fic based on Good Charlotte's Emotionless.


Disclaimer: Yea yea, don't own anything.

Author's note: This fanfic was thought up by my brother and me while on a trip to Alabama in June. If the info about Lance isn't correct I'm sorry, I don't know much about him other than that he's an orphan.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lance sat down at the wooden desk in his room at the mansion. It was after Apocalypse and after they beat him the brotherhood boys had joined the X-Men along with the Acolytes.

Lance looked down at the pen and paper setting on his desk.

_Hey dad  
I'm writing to you  
Not to tell you, that I still hate you  
Just to ask you  
How you feel  
And how we fell apart  
How this fell apart_

He began writing a letter to his father, his mind whirling with memories. A memory of yesterday came to his mind when he sat in a office at the Hall of Records down town where he waited for Mrs. Rawlins to come in, she was currently looking for a record in back. She had called Lance, telling him they had found the folder on his father.

_Are you happy out there in this great wide world?  
Do you think about your sons?  
Do you miss your little girl?  
When you lay your head down  
How do you sleep at night?  
Do you even wonder if we're all right?_

But we're all right  
We're all right

His mind flashed to another memory that he had spent years trying to suppress.

:Flash Back:

A three years old Lance stood in the door way of his parents bedroom as he watched his father throw shirts pants and other articles of clothing into a suitcase that lay open on the bed.

_Chorus:_  
_It's been a long hard road without you by my side  
Why weren't you there all the nights that we cried  
You broke my mother's heart  
You broke your children for life  
It's not ok,  
But we're all right  
I remember the days, you were a hero in my eyes  
But those were just a long lost memory of mine  
I spent so many years learning how to survive  
Now, I'm writing just to let you know that I'm still alive_

_  
The days I spent so cold, so hungry  
Were full of hate  
I was so angry  
Those scars run deep inside this tattooed body_

_There's things I'll take, to my grave  
But I'm okay  
I'm okay_

"Where you goin' daddy?" The small child with brown hair and big brown eyes asked as he looked at his father, his hero.

"I'm leaving, you little brat where the hell do you think I'm going?" The angry looking man screamed before slamming the suitcase shut.

"But why?" Lance asked, on the verge of tears.

"Because I can't take this anymore!" He yelled before storming out of the room and out of Lance's life for ever.

:End Flash Back:

_Chorus:_  
_It's been a long hard road without you by my side  
Why weren't you there all the nights that we cried  
You broke my mother's heart  
You broke your children for life  
It's not ok,  
But we're all right  
I remember the days, you were a hero in my eyes  
But those were just a long lost memory of mine  
Now, I'm writing just to let you know that I'm still alive  
Yeah, I'm still alive_

Sometimes  
I forgive  
Yeah and this time  
I'll admit  
That I miss you, said I miss you

Sighing Lance continued to write to the man who had abandoned him, his mother, brother and sister so many years ago.

_Chorus:_  
_It's been a long hard road without you by my side  
Why weren't you there all the nights that we cried  
You broke my mother's heart  
You broke your children for life  
It's not ok,  
But we're all right  
I remember the days, you were a hero in my eyes  
But those were just a long lost memory of mine  
Now, I'm writing just to let you know that I'm still alive_

And sometimes  
I forgive  
And this time  
I'll admit, that I miss you, miss you  
Hey Dad

_The end._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yea yea yea I know it sucked but it was just a little something that was thought of a while ago and I thought I'd post it.

If you review please be kind, it's my first song fic.

Thank you and good night. I'm working on my next chapter for Second Story and it shall be out soon if not tonight. And I may have figured out a plot for Gypsy or Phantom or whatever I called it.


End file.
